haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tōru Oikawa
, | gender = Male | age =17 | date of birth = July 20 | blood type = | height = 184.3 cm (6' 0.5") | weight = 72.2 kg (159.1 lbs) | family =Takeru (nephew) | home town = | home country = Japan | goal = | likes = | dislikes = | quote = ”All of a sudden, I feel invincible.” | team = Aobajōsai High | number =1 | position = Setter | occupation = Captain | affiliation = | chapter = An Interesting Team | episode = An Interesting Team | vomic = | japanese = Daisuke Namikawa | english = }} |Oikawa Tooru}} is a 3rd year student from Aobajousai High. He is the captain of Seijou's volleyball team and is widely regarded as the ace setter. Appearance Oikawa has large brown eyes and brown hair that swoops outwards. He is noted to be especially attractive by several characters, to the point of girls following him around just to talk to him. Oikawa also smiles or grins constantly (although Iwaizumi notes that these expressions are rarely genuine). He tends to make peace signs or large waving gestures, often accompanied by large smiles or a wink. Another trademark expression is for him to stick his tongue out while smiling and closing one eye. Oikawa has a good enough height for a volleyball player, standing just over 6 feet. He wears a white brace on his right knee. While on the court, Oikawa wears a standard blue and white Aoba Johsai uniform emblazoned with the number one, the only exception to this being the green #13 jersey he wore during a pratice match with Karasuno in Chapter 14 . He wears dark gray athletic shoes with blue details. Otherwise, Oikawa is seen in the Aoba Johsai uniform consisting of khakis with dark brown detailing, a cream-colored vest, a dark red tie, a lavender button down shirt, and a white blazer. Personality Despite his flirtatious nature (he is quite famous amongst female students, much to Tanaka and Nishinoya's envy) and childishness (as pointed out by his nephew and Iwaizumi), Oikawa is an excellent, well-rounded player and is extremely serious about volleyball. He's known to have a "disgusting personality" amongst both opponents and his own teammates because of his smug attitude. Oikawa also frequently makes cheerful remarks, but follows them up with serious or intimidating afterthoughts. Despite his flirtatious and blasé exterior, Oikawa is extremely intelligent and cunning, to the point of his own teammates stating they wouldn't want to be friends with him because he figures out everyone's weakness (Oikawa indignantly responds by asking why he would do that to his own teammates). Oikawa holds a grudge against Kageyama, whom he mockingly calls Tobio-chan. This is due to him feeling inferior to Kageyama, who has been hailed as a genius setter since their time spent at Kitagawa Daiichi . Kageyama can often bring out the more childish or rash aspects of Oikawa's personality because of this. He works extremely hard; this is shown to be evident by his vigorous practices. He has even injured himself by overworking in training before. His own teammates have pointed out his rigorous schedule. In addition, Oikawa spends time watching past games of his rivals, observing their movements ahead of time and strategizing how to defeat them. Despite that, he still takes time off on Mondays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also unparalleled, as shown when he points out his opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. History A former member and setter of Kitagawa Daiichi, he won the "Best Setter Award" in his prefecture during his 3rd year at the aforementioned school. As a former upperclassmen and senior setter to Tobio Kageyama, he nearly hit him once after Kageyama requested that he teach him to serve, but was held back by Hajime Iwaizumi. He later felt guilty and showed remorse, and apologized to Kageyama. He'd been blessed with more athletic skill than most people. A good sense for things, too. Even so, there was an ever-present wall he couldn't overcome. The junior high section of Shiratorizawa Academy, which had become known as the strongest in the prefecture, and the "Herculean" Ushijima Wakatoshi, who numbered among its players. In his final tournament of junior high, he and his team faced the Shiratorizawa team and won a set for the first time. They came in second to Shiratorizawa in the results, and it was there that Oikawa received the Best Setter Award. Plot Abilities He is most feared for his powerful and accurate jump serves, to which he honed and perfected from a young age. It is also shown that he can maintain a calm and cool composure during a tense match. Despite not being considered a "genius", Oikawa Tooru is a stunning player and one of the best all-around players in the prefecture. Overall 26/30 Unlike Kageyama's genius setting technique, Oikawa's talent lies in his natural athletic ability, his skill to make full use of his team players, finding weaknesses in the opposite teams, sharp aims and powerful serves. Within a short span of time on the court, he was able to point out that Tsukishima and Hinata were weak at receiving, and break Kageyama and Hinata's god-like quick. This, however, is not without years of dedication and practices, which is why his previous girlfriend dumped him. His talent is even acknowledged by Ushijima from Shiratorizawa Academy, who states that Oikawa's talent lies in his ability to draw the full potential out of any team. Jump-Serve Oikawa is renowned for his powerful jump-serve, a technique he had seen on television and thought was amazing, so he worked hard since junior high to master the technique. He serves with pinpoint accuracy, often strategically targeting a member of the opposing team or using a different scheme to win a service ace. It is difficult to return, but Nishinoya's talent as a libero allowed him to do so skillfully. Because of the strain the jump-serve has on Oikawa's focus, his coach allows him to take time-outs and breaks alone to regain the concentration necessary to successfully execute them by focusing on the aspects that are easy to fumble. Observant Perception Both in-game and in daily life, Oikawa has a good sense of his surroundings and can effortlessly read others' moves and emotions. Because of this, he was able to pick up almost immediately on Kageyama and Hinata's strategy behind their god-like quick. Natural Talent as a Setter Oikawa's tosses are made so that they are easiest for his teammates to hit, and he immediately asks how they can be improved afterwards. He draws out 100% of each individual spiker's potential. Relationships Oikawa holds a cohesive bond with his teammates. With few words of encouragement and confidence, he can change his team's mood and atmosphere in the game. He cheerfully compliments them when they do well on a serve or return. But despite this, he often says unnecessary things and annoys his teammates with his frivolous behavior and teasing words. Iwaizumi Hajime Iwaizumi, often called Iwa-chan by Oikawa, is the latter's childhood best friend as well as the vice-captain of his current team. They are shown to be close, Iwaizumi being the one person who keeps Oikawa in line within the team. However, Iwaizumi is the one to discipline Oikawa on the team, usually with violent kicks and volleyballs to the head. The two are revealed to be in complete synchronization with one another on the court. Despite being frequently annoyed by Oikawa's antics, Iwaizumi is shown to worry and care about him, often telling him not to overwork himself and cheering him up. After Oikawa almost hit Kageyama and yelled about how he wouldn't be able to win against Shiratorizawa, Iwaizumi angrily headbutted and scolded him, stating that he was conceited and wouldn't be able to win against Shiratorizawa alone because volleyball is a team sport and "makes the strong even stronger". Kageyama Tobio Kageyama was a junior of Oikawa's when they were in middle school, and it's often shown how much Oikawa dislikes him. Saying he "hates geniuses", Oikawa immediately recognized Kageyama's and didn't like the raw talent Kageyama possessed and often refused to teach him anything, stating that it would be troublesome to deal with him in the future as rivals and adding an immature remark back at him. Despite this, Oikawa often comments that he's no match when it comes to Kageyama's accuracy in tossing, which annoys Iwaizumi. During a practice match in junior high, Oikawa lost his patience and made multiple technical mistakes. He was then substituted by Kageyama, who impressively spiked and tossed. This frustrated Oikawa, which drove himself to work harder but all the while became more frustrated. While in this mood when practicing alone, the young Kageyama asked Oikawa to teach him how to jump-serve, to which he reacted violently and almost punched the boy in the face. He later apologizes and is seen showing remorse and guilt over trying to hit him. Kageyama, however, ended up learning his skills from Oikawa by simply watching him. Since junior high, he believed that if he surpassed Oikawa, he would be the best setter in the prefecture. He holds a grudging admiration towards Oikawa and respects his volleyball skills, but does not care so much for his personality. He is currently trying to master Oikawa's jump-serve. During Karasuno's first official match with Aoba Jousai, both Oikawa and Kageyama get riled up by each others' taunts and jabs. Oikawa likes to purposely agitate Kageyama and throw his state of mind off-balance. Kageyama later approaches Oikawa, asking for advice on how to respond to Hinata's desire to spike "of his own free will" instead of shutting his eyes and hitting with full power. Kageyama states that Hinata doesn't have the skill and it's a ridiculous proposal. Oikawa originally refuses to talk to him, but after Kageyama begrudgingly bows to show his respect, Oikawa relents and replies that Kageyama should give it a shot. He says and if Kageyama doesn't he's just reverting back to his junior high days, and that thinking his way is best is cowardly. Oikawa also tells him that it's Hinata who takes the initiative in attacks, not Kageyama. Ushijima Wakatoshi Oikawa's rival since junior high, he has never been able to win a match against him. He refers to him as "Ushiwaka-chan," much to his disdain. Surprisingly, Ushijima recognizes Oikawa's talent, calling him an excellent player and stating that he should have attended Shiratorizawa because he draws out the maximum potential of whatever team he is on. Trivia *In his free time, he coaches his nephew and other children at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom. *His favorite food is milk bread. * His current concern: When he tried to talk to Karasuno's manager, Shimizu Kiyoko, he got utterly ignored. (But she must just have been shy, and it's not like he's all that bothered by it, not even a little bit, not at all - Oikawa said to himself.) *He had a girlfriend that broke up with him because he was too absorbed in volleyball * Oikawa has been nicknamed the "Grand-King" by Hinata Shouyou and 'Assikawa' by Iwaizumi Hajime. * The white knee pad on his right knee is in fact not a knee pad, but a knee supporter. * On Haikyuu's first popularity poll, he was ranked 5th with 5050 votes. * Oikawa once made his nephew take a photo of Kageyama bowing to him, so that he can have "a picture of Tobio indebted to Oikawa-san!" * His star sign is Cancer *'Nomenclature' **Tooru (徹) - To Travel Along **Oikawa (及川) - Achieving River Quotes "All of a sudden, I feel invincible." (to Iwaizumi) "The chance to let your talent truly blossom, perhaps it's today. Or maybe, it's tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or next year. Or perhaps even when you're 30? In regards to physique, I can't say much. But if you yourself think that you don't have talent, then you'll probably never have it." (chapter 146) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Captains